Devious
by xxL Arc En Cielxx
Summary: There are news girls in school, and one of them seems somehow...psychic. OR more like pychotic. She just somehow predicts your every move. She notices your little movements and signs. Luck? ESP? Probably luck. TamaKyou HikaKao HoneyMori
1. Who Are They?

_A/N: I am re-writing what I have so far of this fic. Maybe it'll get rid of my terrible writers block. I have said that I will dedicate myself more to Gokusen, but I refuse to give up on this fic. So, i'm doing anything possible to get rid of my block. I'm asking you to throw ideas at me. Please? I don't care if I get hit in the face!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. That honor goes to Bisco Hitori. I own only Akame Miyabi.**

* * *

**Akame's POV**

SLAM! went the doors of Ouran Academy. Tap. Tap. Tap. went the sound of our feet as we walked through.

"Who are those two?" "They look like foreigners." "Are they exchange students?" these whispers surrounded us.

"You." I pointed to a girl with long brunette hair. "Music room #3. How do you get there?"

"Miyabi. You're scaring her," Rachelle said. "Let me try. Excuse me, how do you get to the third music room around here?" she asked the girl.

"Oh, the Host Club room? Right up those stairs, down the hallway, make a right, and it's the second room on your left."

"Thank you," Rachelle said.

"Ok, I'll go there. You go do some investigating," I ordered.

"Got it. Pretty bossy today, aren't you?"

"Whatever. Just get going. I'm getting jitty from waiting for this moment."

I walked away and toward the Music room. I can't believe this. I'm actually gonna see her after all this time. Probably not much has changed, but still..I'm so excited. Before I knew it, there I was, standing right in front of the door of Music Room #3. And when I opened the door, I found…a host club.

"Welcome, young lady," I heard a chorus of voices say as red rose petals flew into my face.

"My, my. Look here, we have a new guest," the tall blonde one said. He held out a red rose. "What is your name, beautiful maiden?"

I took a few step back and help my hands out in front of my face, palms facing away. I had to protect myself from this creep. "Hey, personal space. Ever heard of it?"

"Hey, move it you guys," I heard someone say. Could it be? The one and only?

"Ah..Ha-ha-"

"Its you," a short brunette said.

"Ha-HARU-CHAN!!" I jumped on the brunette's back.

"Haru..hi..? Do you know this girl?" asked the tall blonde.

"Yeah..we..ah.." started Haruhi.

"We dated." I finished.

"NANI?!" all the guys facefaulted.

"She..Haruhi..lezbian.." said the blondie, all confused. A few seconds later, a corner was covered with mushrooms.

"Hm..I never expected Haruhi to date this type," said one of the redheads.

"What do you mean by 'this type'?" I asked angrily.

"I, mean, look at her outfit. Tight, dark jeans, canvas shoes…and…Malice Mizer? You like that band?" the other redhead said.

"Whats wrong with Malice Mizer, huh??"

"She has awkward mood swings. She goes from angry, to serious, to as Lolly as Honey-sempai," said a boy with raven hair and glasses.

"So..Miyabi-chan. What are you doing here?"

"Heh? OH! I forgot to tell you! I'm here for an exchange program!" I reached into my pocket and pulled out a paper with an "OR" symbol on top. "They chose the two students with the highest test scores and sent them here. So..here I am!"

"Wait…two?

And right at the perfect moment... "MIYABI! I finally found you! I was asking around here to see whats popular at school and there were a lot of crazed fangirls talking about this club full of obnoxious jerks and how they toy with the girls' heart! JACKASSES!"

I walked up to Rachelle and whispered, "Ah…bad timing.."

We looked up to see the blondie, very angry, with flames in his eyes along with the background. "What..did you say about my wondrous host club?" he said.

"I-I" Rachelle started.

I continued for her. "She probably just heard it from a jealous boy, longing to be as gorgeous as you are."

"REALLY?" he said, with sparkles in his eyes.

Wow, he is gullible. Does that always come with fabulous good looks?

"Thanks for saving me," Rachelle said.

"So, who is this, Miyabi?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh, this is Rachelle, my roomie in boarding school in France."

"FRANCE?" the blonde asked.

"Yes…so..Haruhi. introduce everyone."

"Ok, the annoying one is Tamaki-sempai.."

"ANNOYING??" he said as he sulked in his corner with mushrooms again.

"The one with the glasses is Kyouya-sempai..the quiet, tall one is Mori-sempai, the one with the bunny is Honey-sempai, and the two redheaded twins are Hikaru and Kaoru."

"Ah.." I said. "Where's this Yamato guy you told me all about?"

Haruhi froze. "Mi. Ya. Bi. They don't know about himmm…."

"Oh..oopse." Sweatdrop.

We turned to see a suspicious group of boys. "Yamato..?" they asked.


	2. As of Today, You are a HOSTESS!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. That honor goes to Bisco Hitori. I own only Akame Miyabi. This applies to all future chapters of this fanfiction.**

* * *

"Ha..ru..hiiii…" said the blonde and the two redheads. "Who is Yamato?"

I grabbed Haruhi and threw her in the closet. I have driven my friend to safety! I'm so proud to be a rescuer. I turned around to meet three pairs of angry eyes staring at me.

"Ah, well..gotta go!" I said as I tried to run away.

Just then, I felt someone grab the back collar of my shirt. "Hold on, just a minute," I heard a low, serious voice say. "You owe us something."

I turned around and saw the boy with raven hair and glasses. "Kyouya, right? What are you talking about?"

He pointed to the door. _Creeeak. Creeeeeeak. Creeeeeeeeak._ It started to wobble. It moved back and forth. _Uh-oh_, I thought. Before I knew it- BAM! CRACK! Little ceramic peices burst all over the floor.

"See? That was a very expensive tea set, and a very carefully designed door. You'll have to pay for that."

"Whaaat? Have a heart!" I put my hands together as if praying.

"Heh. Shadow King and heart to do not interact," said the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru.

"So..do you have the money?" said Kyouya.

"She's a commoner, like me, so obviously not. She was able to go to France off of a scholarship," Haruhi explained.

"Well, it looks like we have no choice. You may have heard a saying, Akame Miyabi. 'When in Rome-' "

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…do as the Romans do." I finished. "So, do I have to work as a host like you made my Haru-chan over here do?"

"She is not your HARU-CHAN!"

I put an arm around her and put my head on her shoulder. "Oh, really?"

"GAAAHHH! MOMMY! DO SOMETHING!"

"I'm afraid I'm busy right now, Tamaki. But, Miyabi, you'll be working as a host now." He turned to his laptop and all I could hear were the small taps.

"I'm afraid that'll be a problem," said Rachelle, pushing up her glasses.

"Well, I'm afraid I don't see why not," said Kyouya. He turned from his laptop.

"I'm afraid you forgot how we entered."

"I'm afraid you don't know what you're talking about. You entered by slamming the door."

"I'm afraid you're missing the point."

"I'm afraid I don't see what you mean."

"I'm afraid I'll have to explain to you. Miyabi and I obviously look more like foreigners that regular students. If you're going to dress Miyabi as a boy, everyone will notice how much of a foreigner she looks like and will immediately recognize her."

Kyouya froze and turned into stone. She sulked in his Chair of Woe, the way Tamaki does in his Corner.

"Whoa, she out-Kyouyaed Kyouya. Impressive," said the twins.

"AHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHA!" I heard as a machine turned and raised from the floor, along with a girl with orangy-red hair.

"Renge! You can help us! What should we do with Miyabi here?"

"Silly boys. Can't you see? It's pretty obvious," she started. "Why not make her a hostess? You will bring in male customers!"

"Ah, that would bring in more money, which means a looser budget," said Kyouya. He scribbled into his notebook.

"Hm..We would want Miyabi to wear a dress.." said Renge.

"I don't think Miya-chan will look good in our school uniform," commented Honey.

"Honey-sempai is correct. I GOT IT!" yelled Renge. "She will be the rebellious type. I read in the latest Shojobeat Magazine that boys play sports because they want a challenge. So..a sporty boy would want someone fun and rebellious."

"Ah…" said Tamaki with realization. "But, what about guys that are more theatrical?"

"That would be where I come in," said Rachelle.

" CORRECT!" said Renge. "My fellow lady from France, you will be the sweet, soft hearted type. The two of you will not dress in Ouran's school uniform. Miyabi, you will wear a black skirt, black boots, and a shirt similar to what you're wearing now. Rachelle, you will wear a nice, light blue, flowy skirt with a white shirt."

"Boys! You know what to do!" said Tamaki.

"RIGHT!" replied the twins as they put one hand on their forehead in a military style.

Thirty minutes later, we came out in the outfits Renge describes, which were designed by the Hitachiins' mother.

"AHH! PERFECT! My job here is done," she said as the machine turned while it sank back down to the ground.

"Well, ladies, as of now, you are hostesses," said Tamaki.

"Well, no Tamaki. We haven't gotten word out that there are hostesses. They will start tomorrow. The girls will do that job. After today's club activity, the ladies will spread the word for us."

Club activity started for that day. I looked around at what the boys were doing, while Rachelle was scribbling something into her little white notebook. _Stalker,_ I thought. _Oh, well. She did learn from the best. Me, of course._

I noticed that the twins were doing some sort of forbidden brotherly love act. I watched them for a while. I noticed how Kaoru's voice was soft, and easy while Hikaru's voice was somewhat aggressive and teasing. You can obviously tell who is seme and uke there. Everytime they turn to the ladies, I sense some kind of longing in Kaoru's eyes.

Eventually, I noticed how Kaoru always stares at Hikaru a little longer. The tears in his eyes are still there even as their "moment" passed. What is this about? This is way too interesting for me to let pass. Hikaru and Kaoru, eh? There could be more to their act.

I watched just a little longer. I had to admit, I was intrigued. They were very good actors. Unless, it's not acting. I couldn't help but to imagine those two together. Everytime Hikaru puts his hand on Kaoru's chin and pulls their faces together, there's a moment of hesitation, and he pulls back just a little.

What's holding him back? If it's just an act, it should be all normal right? No problems? I looked in more carefully. I saw Hikaru's eyes. They were staring specifically at something, but what? I followed his gaze and it led me right to...Kaoru's lips. His lips. _Temptation_. That's it. The temptation to take it all one step further. The temptation to just let go of whatever's holding him back.

The temptation to feel his little brother's lips against his own.


	3. Planning Already?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. That honor goes to Bisco Hitori. I own only Akame Miyabi. This applies to all future chapters of this fanfiction.**

* * *

"Uh, I'd like to request the new hostess, um…Rachelle?" said a male student, Ryu.

"Yeah. I'd like that other new girl, Miyabi," said Ichi.

"Hey, I asked for that Miyabi girl first!"

"Yeah, and I've been here waiting for my time with the new French girl!"

"Dudes, I've been here for an hour waiting for Miyabi!"

"Excuse me, I'm still in line for Rachelle."

"Well, well. Looks like you two are pretty popular," said Kyouya. "You might be able to pay off your debt before you leave instead of leaving it with Haruhi."

Haruhi quickly turned. She turned all white and had a worried look on her face. "What was that, Kyouya-sempai?"

"Oh, nothing. Now, I'm sorry, gentlemen. It looks like our new hostesses are booked for the day, but come right over here and I'll fill you in for the next few days."

"Wow. Miya-chan and Ray-chan are really popular. They're both booked until next week. Even Tama-chan wasn't this popular when we first started," said Honey.

I swiftly turned my head. "Uh...did I just hear Honey-sempai say 'until next week?'" No way. NEXT WEEK?! "Oh, hells no."

"Wow, so cool. For a girl."

"Stop gushing over me. You're not a bunch of girl and I'm not that idiot 'King' of ours."

"Rachelle, you're hair is gorgeous."

"Thank you," Rachelle said back as she smiled sweetly.

"You're smile is beautiful. You should be in the Drama Club's next production."

"Really? I'd love to!" Hope fluttered in her voice.

"WHAA? RACHELLE DON'T DRAG ME INTO THIS!"

"Relax, Miyabi."

"Gosh, she's the girl version on Tamaki-sempai," Haruhi said. She looked scared of the situations she'll be stuck in in the future. Poor Haru-chan.

I popped up behind Haruhi and swung my arm around her. "What was that, Haru-chan?"

"Eh..geh..ano.."

"Wow, Haru-chan, I've never seen you so nervous," said Honey.

"Shhh…Honey-sempai," Haruhi whispered. "She has way too much imagination when it comes to revenge."

"Ya got that right." I winked mischeivously.

"Keep it down, Miyabi.." Haru-chan nagged.

Yeah, I really should focus now. Those two redheads are just being too obvious to me. They've got to be complete opposites if they cna't see those signs that are just screaming at them in their face. There is no way they are that oblivious. _Doubt._ Low self esteem? No. I think Hikaru is really the dumb one and Kaoru is full of self-doubt. Two perfect halves of a circle. They fit so perf--

"Hey, Miyabi, you're pretty quiet now," interrupted one of my clients.

"What? Oh, sorry," I really shouldn't say anything about the twincest thing. I'd probably creep them out. "I was just thinking about the hockey season back in France. I wonder if they'll be fine without me for the rest of the season."

"You play hockey? That's cool!"

I had to keep up a conversation about this. Kyouya-sempai would probably raise my debt if I scared any customers away. I don't want to leave anything to my beloved Haru-chan, ne?

* * *

"FINALLY! THE HOSTING IS OVER!" I yelled happily. Everyone was resting. The guys had to work hard to get the food around since there were twice as many customers today than usual. At least now I could focus on the twins. "Rachelle." I elbowed her to get her attention.

"Yes, Miyabi?"

"You noticed right? About the twins?"

"Of course."

"So…"

"So…?"

"What do you want to do?"

"About what?"

"THEM! C'mon. You know what _I _want to do."

She tilted her sky blue glasses and glared at me. "You are a mischievous little devil."

Those still have no effect on me. "I am aware of this. Now, help me out here."

"Okay, you would need to trigger some sparks. And you should do that with—"

"MAPLE SYRUP!"

"What?" She shook her head around while she said it.

"I figured out that the twins like maple syrup."

"And exactly how will you use maple syrup?"

"I..eh..um..I was thinking of…erm..I was gonna.."

"Oh gosh. Usual Miyabi. Never thinking things through."

"Eh.." I sat silently for a while. "I GOT IT!"

"What is it now?"

I closed in on her and whispered, "You remember my science project from last semester, right?"

"Yes, the one that ended up sticking our entire class to the wall for the whole day until all the science teachers found an antidote?"

"YEAH! And get this. It's killing two birds with one stone." I started tossing a tennis ball up and down in my left hand.

"What do you mean?"

I threw it at blondie and hit the bullseye right on his back. He turned and waved his fist at me yelling "You little brat!" the way an old man waves his fist at little kids yelling "You little brats, get off my property!" I smirked. "That one and the laptop."

"Come again?"

"Did you really think Tamaki would hang around someone as stiff and serious as Kyouya-sempai unless it meant something?"

"No, but I do know the Kyouya-sempai is doing this to help him become head of the Ootori family."

"Yeah, and ever heard the term 'opposites attract?' "

"Of course."

"Now, here's my plan."


	4. KASPLOOSH!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. That honor goes to Bisco Hitori. I own only Akame Miyabi. This applies to all future chapters of this fanfiction.**

* * *

"KYAAH! SOO CUUTE!"

"Oh, wow, Kyouya, you're so cool!"

"Tamaki! You look GORGEOUS! KYAA!"

"Wow, Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai look so cute! Look how Honey sits on his shoulders!"

"AAAIIII! YAOI!!"

"Wow, Haruhi, it's so sweet how you want to follow in your mother's footsteps!"

"Miyabi, what about when you're on the field? Does that ever happen?"

"Rachelle, look at these lines. Don't you love how their affection is shown by mere words?"

Yep. A regular day at the Ouran High School Host Club, now even busier than ever, now that they've brought in more male costumers. I have to admit that I actually enjoy it here. It's interesting and keeps me on my toes. All the female clients gushing over the guys is getting a bit annoying, though. But, hey, you got to take the good with the bad, right?

My shift with my current clients was over. I jumped over a couch and joined the twins with their clients. "Hey, girls," I said to their clients, "look over at Tamaki-sempai and Kyouya-sempai."

"Yeah? What about them?" one of the girls asked.

"Don't you think they would make a great couple?"

The girls stared at them and then over at Hikaru and Kaoru. "You're right! They complement each other so well, just like Hikaru and Kaoru!"

"That's right, ladies."

"Hey, would you stop poisoning the minds of our clients?" said the twins.

"They requested you, didn't they? Don't you think it's a little too late for me to do that?" I whispered so that the girls wouldn't hear. "So, ladies, do you think you could loan me some money to help them with their relationship?"

"Sure! I just got my allowance today." They shuffled through their bags and pulled out designer wallets.

"Mooching off of the clients, I see," Rachelle said, popping out of nowhere as she scribbled into her "secret" white notebook.

"I'm not mooching! It's for our 'operation.' So, how about you ladies?"

"Yeah, me too. Here." They held out a handful of money. "Sorry, but it's not much."

NOT MUCH? Wow, these kids must be spoiled silly. "No, no, I think it'll be enough to help. Thanks!" I gave them an assuring smile.

"You're welcome! We're glad to help!"

"Yeah, I won't disappoint you."

"OK! We'll be coming to the host club more often to check up! We hope it's worth it to see yaoi!"

"Don't worry. And do you think you could tell your other friends that are fans of the host club?" Oooh, three birds with one stone. I'm paying my debt off faster, too.

"SURE!"

"I'm sorry, ladies and gentlemen, but the Host Club is done for today," Kyouya said.

Everyone got up and left, but not without saying their final goodbyes. I turned my head and found two redheads giving me a powerful stare. "What?"

"You...little…"

"Heh. So, what do you say? You want to help me out here?"

"Well…" the twins looked at each other, "it would be really fun and we especially love torturing Mi'Lord and Demon Lord…"

"So….?"

"We're in!"

"Great." Hmph. Little do they know, they're targets, too. But, don't worry, boys, you won't feel like you're a target until the explosion.

* * *

**_At our apartment…_**

"Miyabi, are you sure this is safe?" Rachelle asked with a shaky, nervous voice.

"Yeah! It'll be fine."

"Hm…but won't Kyouya-sempai raise our- I mean, _your_ debt to pay off the damages? Haruhi sure is taking a while to pay off hers."

"Yeah, but we're getting more customers than she is. We'll be fine."

"That's a little rude."

"Yeah, yeah. Hand me the orange soda and the vinegar."

"Here you go. So this is how you got it to explode like that."

"Yep. I didn't get first place over a laser from bribes, you know?" I turned and flashed a smile the does all the bragging for me.

"I find that hard to believe."

"Shush. I need to make sure I put just the right amount of salt and soy sauce."

"Doesn't baking soda have a part in this?"

"Already in there. I need a mango."

"Hungry already?"

Typical. Most people would think it's for a snack. "NO! It's for the experiment."

She looked at me with a confused look. I can read her easily. She's thinking, _What was this crazy lady thinking when she made this? I'm guessing she's going to ask for licorice next. _Just like an open nursery rhyme.

"No, I do not want licorice. I need Wrigley's Gum." She handed me a pack of gum. "I said Wrigley's. Hubba Bubba doesn't the correct chemical composition to react with the carbonated water in the orange soda."

She looked at me with wide eyes. Question marks popped out from her head. "...."

"Yes, I used big words. Now, shhhhhhh…"

* * *

_**The next day at the host club…**_

"Miya-chan? What's that?" asked Honey-sempai.

"Well, since we're doing a Hawaiian costume theme today, I thought Rachelle and I would make a model volcano for the setting!"

"But it's so BIG!" The nine people in the room looked at the volcano so big, that even Mori-sempai had the tilt his head all the back to see the top.

"Well… um… we have to make it look real enough for our guests, right?"

"I'm glad to see someone's eager to pay off their debt," said Kyouya-sempai, "unlike another commoner we know."

Haru-chan turned. "What was that?"

"Oh, nothing."

"So, Kyouya-sempai, where do I put this?"

"Right over there, Miyabi."

"Takashi! Takashi! I want to play in the volcano! Let's go, let's go!"

"Calm down, Mitsukuni," Mori-sempai said with the little emotion he usually showed. "I don't want you to get hurt." Is "Calm down, Mitsukuni" his catchphrase or something? It's either that or "Hn."

"Aw…it's so sweet how they look out for each other!" said some fangirl.

"But…Takashi…"

"Why don't you let him go in? It's safe. You can bring snacks, too," I said.

"Miyabi, what are you doing?" Rachelle whispered.

"I put something in there to react with the sugar."

"Ahh…"

We both looked up and saw Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai were already at the top of the volcano. Honey-sempai was in diving position and Mori-sempai help his hand.

"Perfect."

SPLASH! Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai were soaking wet in the "orange water" I used as magma.

"Hey, Takashi, why is the water all bubbling?"

"Hn?"

"I advise that you two get out of there," Kyouya-sempai said coldly.

"Ahh! Do something you guys!" yelled a bunch of fangirls in unison.

"We got it! We got it!" chorused the redheads as they jumped in. _Splash!_

"I'm not letting you two devils outshine me in front of Haruhiiiiiiiiiiii!!" Blondie followed, jumping in the same way.

Now all that's left is Kyouya. Now, how am I gonna get him in there?

"Kyouya, Kyouya, aren't you gonna go in too?"

"Well, uh…"

Heh. Anything for the customers, eh? "Keep the clients happy, Kyouya-sempai," I whispered to him.

"Well..um..of course!" He climbed to the top and jumped in.

Now here's my part. I climbed up with a mango in my hand. When I got to the top, I dropped it. "Bye, bye, Momo-chan."

"You named your mango?"

"Is that a problem, Hikaru?"

"No…"

"Hey, you can tell the difference between Kao-chan and Hika-chan!"

"That's weird I thought only Ha – wait, where are you going?"

"Peace out and enjoy the ride!"

"What? WHAT RIDE!?!"

My "model" volcano started rumbling.

_KA-SPLOO__SH!_

Orange was the only color to be seen.


	5. How RUDE!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. That honor goes to Bisco Hitori. I own only Akame Miyabi. This applies to all future chapters of this fanfiction.**

* * *

"Miyabi, what is this?" Kyouya-sempai asked calmly.

"Hm…I don't know. Honey? It sure is _sticky_."

"Yes, we can see that. Now, tell us…how do we get out of here?"

Rachelle chimed in. "That goop sticks to your clothes. Those come off, you get out."

As expected – "KYAAAAAA!" went the fangirls. The boys were all stuck on each other. And I mean _on_ each other. Was it disturbing? Yes. Was is enjoyable. _Hells_ yes. Am I a crazy yaoi fangirl? Unfortunately, yes. I blame all the girls in this school. It's only been a week, but they sure have grown on me.

"Whaaaat?! I do NOT approve of my aijou seeing those two devils undressed!"

The entire Host (ess) Club glared at Tamaki. Using our "We are so pissed at you" telepathy powers, we said to Tamaki, "_DAUGHTER?_"

"Tamaki, it is inaccurate to call Haruhi your "beloved daughter" when he is in fact a boy," Rachelle said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Nice save," I whispered.

"So, come on! You boys don't want to be stuck there all day, do you?" said a fan of Tamaki's.

"Yeah!" "Come on!" chorused the rest of the girls.

"Ew." "We're out." "Tell us when they're dressed again."

Oh, yeah. I almost forgot all about the male guests. I hope this incident doesn't hurt profits. Kyouya-sempai would be very pissy. That wouldn't be good. As long as I keep the fact that I'm starting all this away from them, I'll be out of here in no time.

I ran out of the room. Too many squeals and "KYAA!s" and the rooms is burning hot from the flames of moe coming from the girls. Never underestimate the flames of moe. They'll burn you. I decided to walk back into the room eventually and – bad choice. There-on the floor-were the boys, with hands on each other, trying to get each others' clothes on. A very, very disturbing sight. "OH, EEEW!" I am scarred for life.

I ran out of the room immediately. Ew. That was NOT a good idea. Most girls would have enjoyed that, but ew. I wonder if being cold would cause anything.

* * *

**The next few days kind of went like this…**

Hikaru: "Hey, Miyabi. Get the ladies some tea!"

Kaoru: "And some crepes that Renge brought!"

Me: "So you can drink and eat out of each other's mouths? Get it yourself." *Evil grin.*

**If not that, then…**

Tamaki: "Miyabi! This Mr. Hanazaki. He will be your guest today."

Me: "Why don't you play dress up with him first." I (fake) pouted and turned away.

**Or maybe…**

Honey: "Miya-chan! Can you get me some more cake, please?"

Me: "Sure. I'll put it on Mori-sempai and you can eat off him."

Rachelle: "Rude, much? Especially to a sempai. Tsk, tsk."

**There's also…**

Kyouya: "Miyabi. Go check if there's enough sweets left in the storage. Honey-sempai's eating more cake recently. Tamaki says it's to 'drown out sadness.' Yet, he looked a bit sad or irritated himself."

Me: "Well, why don't you drag your sweet into the sweets room and you two can drown out sadness together." Yes. I was being rude. But, it's supposed to have an effect.

* * *

**Tamaki's POV**

Grr…that little spoiled, annoying, rude, mean, disrespectful brat! She's even worse than the twins! I mean, I was only doing what anybody else would have done! Really! I didn't want to be stuck to KYOUYA all day! It's not that I don't _like_ Kyouya, I do, well not like that, but STILL!

I mean, he's my best friend and we've been together a lot, but being handcuffed to him is just too much! If I was, then I wouldn't be with my beloved HARUHI! I'd be stuck with his laptop all day. He always loved his laptop… love…Kyouya…

Where was I? Oh yeah, twins and Miyabi. SO ANNOYING! She's trying to take my Haruhi away and far from me! The twins were bad enough, but now add her…ARGH! They could be triplets!! Hm… they really could be for all we know… Kyouya would know…It sure would get more profits if we had triplets, and Kyouya would be happy! Kyouya...happy...

Ok, back to the point. What a nuisance! An exchange student is supposed to represent their school well! Not completely annoy the son the chairman of the school! She has to make her school look good! Like Kyouya! _He_ always tries _his_ best to make his family well-known and popular! Why can't she be like him!

Ok, before Kyouya…that's right! Miyabi! Grr…Akame Miyabi…the little devil. Devil, huh? I know, we should call her AKKI! A wild name like that will surely get the wilder guys to come in and see her! Oh, Kyouya would be so proud of me! YAY! I'm gonna go tell them! Whee!

"KYOOOOOOUUUUYAAAA!"


	6. Besties Never Fight

_A/N: **PLEASE READ!** It's been months since I last updated, ne? Well, before you ask me, the reason the put some conversations in actual French and some in hypothetical French is because I WANT you to be confused about the part that's in acutal French. I PROMISE the next chapter will be up with in two weeks as a sorry for being so late with this chapter._

**Akame's POV**

Being rude to people on purpose is a stupid thing to do. Everyone who isn't rude knows that. The only time you should be rude to someone on purpose is when they're rude to everyone without even knowing it. (Give them a taste of their own medicine, right?) So...why? WHY the hell would a smart person (smart enough to earn a scholarship to a boarding school all the way in the other hemisphere and then earn a slot in a exchange program back to your own country) do something as stupid as being rude to people on purpose? Especially when one of those people is the son of the school's chairman?

I'll tell you why. Its called oblivious people in love. We all hate it when people are too perfect for each other and do nothing about it, right? Well, I'm going to be one of those people who do something about that obliviousness.

_Pat pat_. I turned to see who was bugging me. It was Rachelle. Oh-so-appropriate Rachelle. She had the look in her eyes that she always has when she's getting ready to nag me. "Miyabi. I really don't think it's a good idea to continue being rude to them. It's very inconvenient for us and the image of St. Assisi's in France." Blabbity blah blah. This is...what? The third time she's given me the "not good for the image if Assisi's" speech?

"Yeah, okay. Fine. I'll stop."

"You always s-" _KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE!_ sang her cell phone. She glanced at the caller ID and her eyes grew wide. "I have to take this." She turned away from me, her long, light brown-almost-blonde hair slapping me. "Bonjour, monseuir..... Uh, non, pas aujourd'hui...... Bien sur. Tout de suite. Miyabi? Elle est ... comme ci, comme ca. Nous faisons bien....... Aucun problème. Nous promettons. Au revoir." She looked stressed as she took a deep breath.

"Etait-ce ... patron? Il nous appelle ici? Alors que nous sommes-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" Just from the fact that she put her hand on her forehead, I knew it was true. The best thing now is to do what she says.

**Joellenne's POV**

Oh, gosh. I can not believe it. He actually called us. Here. Now. He never calls us this early. Never before. "Um, Joellenne, may ask you something?" Ugh, who is it?! Can't they see I'm stressed out over here?!

"Oh, Kyouya-sempai. Sure. And call me Rachelle."

"Of course, Rachelle. Your phone conversation just made this pop into my mind. How exactly can you speak fluent Japanese? I mean, you weren't made aware of this exchange program until about three weeks ago at most, right?"

Oh crap. I better make up something fast. Oh, goodness. This is where Miyabi's creatively evil mind helps out. "Um, Miyabi has been teaching me Japanese when she came to St. Assisi's. She speaks four languages fluently, you know?"

"But, that's also about four months at most."

"I'm a quick learner," I shot back without thinking.

"Of course."

That was close. I really have to figure out how Miyabi can come up with lies right off the bat. Though immoral, it's scarily impressive.

**Akame's POV**

Well, that is not a good sign. Rachelle is sulking and _slouching_ in the chair. _Slouching._ Rachelle and her perfect-lady attitude does not allow herself to slouch. I have to keep myself into focus. I still have those idiots to take care of. Working on all three at once is not working out for me. One a time sounds better, but who is going to be the first victim?

"KYOUUUUUUYYAAAA!" yelled an annoying voice. "Guess what! I have a great idea that'll make Akame sound more wild! We should nickname her Akki!" Well, that question just answered itself.

"Akki," chorused two voices. "How interesting."

"Of course, Tamaki. That's a great idea." His voice had no emotion or hint of pride in it. And yet blondie's going to buy it, right?. C'mon, he's not that stupid is he?

"Yay! I knew you'd think so!" Apparently, he is. I looked around the room for Rachelle again. Where'd she go?

"Hey, do you know where Miss Priss went?"

"Rachelle? She got called down to the principal's office a few moments ago."

"Thanks, Kaoru." I sat and listened to my iPod until she came back. _Clash! Into the rolling morning! Flash! I'm in the coolest driver's high! Saiko no finale! CRASH!_ Whoa! When did that last crash get in there? Last I checked, _YEAH!_ is supposed to come after that. I looked around the room and say little pure white and lavender ceramic pieces scattered in front of me. ("You'll have to pay for that, Rachelle." "Whatever, Kyouya-sempai. Put it on our debts.")

"MIYABIII!" An angry monster was heading towards me, closing in on me as it yelled at me in French. "We need to talk. Guess where I was." I opened my mouth to make some smartass remark, but she stopped me before anything came out. "Shut up. I was just in the principal's office and he talked to me about your little 'volcano incident' a few days ago. He called Assisi's and told Monsieur about it! _THAT'S_ why he called today!"

I yelled back in French. "So you're saying this is my fault? You knew it was him calling! Why didn't you go in to the other room?! Now, Kyouya's probably onto us by now!" Kyouya turned to me at the sound of him name, but he turned away, probably dismissing it as some slang French word.

"MY FAULT?! He wouldn't have called if it weren't for you! Just because your friend goes to the school that we have our mission at doesn't mean you can slack around! I _always_ have to clean up after _your _messes! You sure as hell are lucky that I can use psychology to get us out of being suspended! Then our job here would take so much longer!!"

"Hey! I'm the one that taught you how to psych your way out of things! I taught you how to save my butt and yours as well!" That stupid, ungrateful-

"Arrogant bitch!"

"You finished my thoughts!"

"Get out of my face!"

"I will!" I stormed off to the other side of the room and angrily jump on a couch, making sure she heard my _HMPH!_

"You're such a little kid!" She finally yelled in Japanese. I totally ignored her as the hosts stared at us with wild expressions of confusion. All except Kyouya, of course, who kept on typing on his laptop. My phone vibrated in my skirt. That is an awkward feeling. I opened it and it read:

_Miyabi, nice job on the fight. Very convincing. But…i__l __m'a dit que si je visse cette mission en haut im d'ici et ils ne me reprendront pas. Honnetement je dont pensent son départ vraiment bien nous devons travailler plus durs sur que nous sommes venus ici pour faire et rien d'autre bien. Nous devons en finir avec cela et sortir ici._

Really? In French? Well, you can never be too careful. Wall have eyes, ne? I texted back saying:

_Vraiment vraiment VRAIMENT! Nous le ferons faire nous avons que cinq semaines ont quitté nous pouvons l'y faire. Souvenez-vous de l'Angleterre nous avions seulement trois semaines et cela a retourné bien!_

When I looked up, the hosts were still confused. Oh yeah. They totally bought it.

* * *

("Rachelle? Your family owns the giant fashion line in France?" Joellenne. I knew that name sounded familiar! MY father's been talking about their business for months!) - Ootori Kyouya. Devious, Chapter 7.

* * *


End file.
